Titanic (1997)
Titanic is a 1997 American epic romance and disaster film directed, written, co-produced and co-edited by James Cameron. The film premiered at the Tokyo International Film Festival on November 1, 1997 and was released in the United States on December 19, 1997 by Paramount Pictures. The film stars: Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher, Gloria Stuart, Bernard Hill, Jonathan Hyde, Victor Garber, David Warner, Danny Nucci, Suzy Amis, Bernard Fox and Bill Paxton. Starring *Leonardo DiCaprio - Jack Dawson *Kate Winslet - Rose DeWitt Bukater *Billy Zane - Cal Hockley *Kathy Bates - Molly Brown *Frances Fisher - Ruth DeWitt Bukater *Gloria Stuart - Old Rose *Bernard Hill - Captain Smith *Jonathan Hyde - Bruce Ismay *Victor Garber - Thomas Andrews *David Warner - Spicer Lovejoy *Danny Nucci - Fabrizio *Suzy Amis - Lizzy Calvert *Bernard Fox - Col. Archibald Gracie *and Bill Paxton - Brock Lovett 'Cast' *Lewis Bodine - Lewis Abernathy *Bobby Buell - Nicholas Cascone *Anatoly Milkailavich - Dr. Anatoly M. Sagalevitch *Tommy Ryan - Jason Barry *1st Officer Murdoch - Ewan Stewart *Fifth Officer Lowe - Ioan Gruffudd *2nd Officer Lightoller - Jonny Phillips *Chief Officer Wilde - Mark Lindsay Chapman *Quartermaster Rowe - Richard Graham *Quartermaster Hichens - Paul Brightwell *Master At Arms - Ron Donachie *John Jacob Astor - Eric Braeden *Madeleine Astor - Charlotte Chatton *Benjamin Guggenheim - Michael Ensign *Madame Aubert - Fannie Brett *Irish Mommy - Jenette Goldstein *Helga Dahl - Camilla Overbye Roos *3rd Class Woman - Linda Kerns *Trudy Bolt - Amy Gaipa *Sir Duff Gordon - Martin Jarvis *Lady Duff Gordon - Rosalind Ayres *Countess of Rothes - Rochelle Rose *Wallace Hartley - Jonathan Evans-Jones *Irish Man - Brian Walsh *Bert Cartmell - Rocky Taylor *Cora Cartmell - Alexandre Owens *4th Officer Boxhall - Simon Crane *6th Officer Moody - Edward Fletcher *Frederick Fleet - Scott G. Anderson *Lookout Lee - Martin East *Harold Bride - Craig Kelly *Jack Phillips - Gregory Cooke *Chief Baker Joughin - Liam Tuohy *Father Byles - James Lancaster *Ida Straus - Elsa Raven *Isidor Straus - Lew Palter *Irish Little Boy - Reece P. Thompson III *Irish Little Girl - Laramie Landis *Cal's Crying Girl - Amber Waddell/Alison Waddell *Yaley - Mark Rafael Truitt *1st Class Husband - John Walcutt *Chief Engineer Bell - Terry Forrestal *Leading Stoker Barrett - Derek Lea *Carpenter John Hutchinson - Richard Ashton *Elevator Operator - Sean M. Nepita *Scotland Road Steward - Brendan Connolly *Crewman - David Cronnelly *1st Class Waiter - Garth Wilton *Promenade Deck Steward - Martin Laing *Steward #1 - Richard Fox *Steward #2 - Nick Meaney *Steward #3 - Kevin Owers *Steward #4 - Mark Capri *Hold Steward #1 - Marc Cass *Hold Steward #2 - Paul Herbert *1st Class Steward - Emmett James *Stairwell Steward - Christopher Byrne *Steward Barnes - Oliver Page *Titanic Porter - James Garrett *Olaf Dahl - Erik Holland *Bjorn Gunderson - Jari Kinnunen *Olaus Gunderson - Anders Falk *Slovakian Father - Martin Hub *Slovakian 3 Year Old Boy - Seth Adkins *Praying Man - Barry Dennen *Man in Water - Vern Urich *Mother at Stern - Rebecca Jane Klingler *Woman - Tricia O'Neil *Woman in Water - Kathleen Dunn *Syrian Man - Romeo Francis *Syrian Woman - Mandana Marino *Chinese Man - Van Ling *Olaf - Bjørn *Sven - Dan Pettersson *Pubkeeper - Shay Duffin *Carpathia Steward - Greg Ellis *News Reporter - Diana Morgan *Titanic Orchestra - I Salonisti *Steerage Band - Gaelic Storm Category:Movies Category:1997 Movies